1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide plate for the lateral guidance of a rail on a counter bearing, which is formed on a base, which has a contact area, on which the guide plate stands in the completely assembled state, the guide plate having a support portion associated with the counter bearing, with a support face, with which the guide plate, in the completely assembled state, is supported on the counter bearing.
The invention moreover relates to a system for fastening a rail, in which a guide plate of the type disclosed above is used.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in the brochure published by the Applicant “Schienen-Befestigungs-Systeme für Betonschwellen—System W 14”, guide plates and fastening systems of the type in question here are used in the fastening of rails on a firm base, which can be formed, for example, by a concrete sleeper or a concrete slab. The rail to be fastened generally stands by way of a resilient intermediate layer directly on the firm base. The rail is guided laterally by guide plates, which in each case form between them in pairs a precisely tracked rail channel.
In the known fastening systems of the type mentioned above, the forces introduced via the rail are guided by means of the guide plate directly into the base carrying the rail.
For this purpose, a shoulder, on which the associated guide plate is supported, is formed on the respective base for each of the guide plates.
A ω-shaped tensioning clamp is generally mounted on the guide plate and, in the completely assembled state, presses with the free end portions of its spring arms on the free upper side of the rail foot of the rail to be fastened. On a curved support portion opposing their free end portion, in each case, and supported on the guide plate, the spring arms of the tensioning clamp pass into a central loop, which is braced by means of a tensioning screw against the firm base.
Apart from the prior art described above, an angled guide plate of the type disclosed at the outset is described in DE 41 01 198 C1 and is intended to fasten a rail by means of a ω-shaped tensioning clamp. Provided in the known angled guide plate here are indentations, in which the central part of the tensioning clamp bent in a U-shape lies after assembly. Moreover, the known angled guide plate has a groove, which extends parallel to the rail in the assembly position. After assembly, the portions of the tensioning clamp leading outwardly are supported longitudinally and transversely with respect to the rail to be fastened, in each case, in this groove.
To improve its permanent electrical insulation, the known angled guide plate has portions laterally moulded onto it, the surface of which is inclined, so that water reaching it is guided away from the angled guide plate. However, this only applies to the water reaching the side portions. On the other hand, in the central region of the angled guide plate, accumulations of water can continue to form, by means of which, on the one hand, corrosion can be triggered on the parts of the respective clamping element standing in the accumulation of water and, on the other hand, the electrical insulation of the clamping element and, associated with this, the insulation of the rail in electrically conductive contact with the clamping element can be impaired.
It has been proposed in DE 102 54 679 B4, for the elimination of this drawback, to also form at least one run-off face in the central region of the surface of the angled guide plate, said run-off face guiding liquid reaching the surface at least in portions away from the relevant respective portion. Rain water, for example, or other liquids collecting on the angled guide plate can be prevented by a suitable arrangement of the run-off faces. In order to protect, in particular, the opening for the fastening screw to pass through from the penetration of water here, the run-off face adjoins the opening, according to the invention, in such a way that liquid reaching the region of the opening is guided away from the opening. For this purpose, the relevant run-off face can be formed as a collar at least partially surrounding the opening. This collar can simultaneously serve to fix the position of the fastening portion on the angled guide plate in that it forms a stop, on which the inside of the fastening portion of the spring element positively rests in the assembly position.
With an angled guide plate according to the invention, the upper side can be configured in such a way that a conventionally formed spring element mounted on the angled guide plate is laterally guided in the region of at least one of its portions extending transverse to the rail, in the completely assembled state. The spring element can thus be reliably prevented from spreading apart because of high clamping forces, which are required in order to apply the high holding forces required for a permanently secure fastening of highly loaded rails.
Despite the measures described above for improving the electrical insulation, the requirement has emerged in practice to further improve the protection of the rail against an electrically conductive contact with the base carrying the rail, in each case.